


Dance Anthem of The 80s

by Storyflight



Series: A Super Havoc Harmony [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Crushes, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Pekoyama Peko, Lesbian Sonia Nevermind, Lots...Lots of wlw here, Nonbinary Amami Rantaro, Nonbinary Nanami Chiaki, Other, Secret Crush, Trans Akamatsu Kaede, Unrequited Crush, Warrior cats is mentioned, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 17:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19024975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storyflight/pseuds/Storyflight
Summary: An addiction to hands and feetThere's a meat market down the streetThe boys and girls watch each other eatWhen they really just wanna watch each other sleep





	Dance Anthem of The 80s

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabbles of some of my favourite ships!! Just a stress reliever :')

_She’s doing it all so freely, so smoothly._

 

Her fingers pressed on each key very carefully, as if she was testing the waters and not applying full force. Her left hand and right hand doing their individual work in order to create such a beautiful piece.

 

It wasn’t anything complicated. It was a piece from a cartoon she was unfamiliar with. It sounded pleasant on the piano, maybe she will try it out when there’s time.

 

_She’s still playing, barely even looking at the piece too. It’s as if she played it several times before...but when?_

 

Kaede was amazed.

She was not the one playing, no, it was _Miu Iruma._

Who knew someone who was so focused on the technical side can play the piano so well. It was not Ultimate status, but very impressive in Kaede’s eyes. When was there a time she practised? Most of the time, the Inventor is focused on her own work.

 

Miu came into her lab about an hour ago, ranting to her how she’s unable to think about any good ideas for her inventions and whatnot. Swearing every other word, mentioning something dirty between sentences, the usual for Miu Iruma.

 

Kaede was playing the piano while all of this was going on and listened to every word, growing fond of her more and more.

Many would find that strange.

 

Then out of nowhere, she felt herself being pushed to the side of her seat and her sheet music being thrown to the side. It was replaced with different music and new fingers met with her piano.

 

Kaede was about to snap at her until she heard the tune from Miu.

 

_I’m so impressed._

 

It felt like time stopped, nothing else was around them besides Miu and Kaede. She wanted to listen to her all day, she wanted to play with her, she wanted to take in this moment for as long as she can.

 

“Hey, Saggytits!”

“A-Ah!” She blinked a couple of times. Miu stopped playing.

How long did it last? Was she staring awkwardly for too long?

 

“Y-Yes?”

“Listen, if you want to fuck me or whatever, you should let me know. You’ve been giving me that damn look since I started playing”

 

 _She noticed?!_ Her cheeks began to flush.

 

“My apologies. I was so...amazed by your playing. I-I never knew you could play the piano”

“I know a thing or two. My Aunt’s wife taught me when I was younger. I would play on my own a couple of times. So you...liked it?”

 

“Y-Yea, I really did” her cheeks were heating up every time Miu spoke to her.

 

She knew what was going on right now, Kaede knew this feeling all too well.

 

_Damn it…_

 

“It’s been a hot minute since I played. I’m glad you enjoyed it, but why do you keep staring at me like that?!”

 

“It’s...It’s nothing! Come on! How about we play a small duet together, would that be alright with you?”

 

Miu shrugged carelessly.

“Don’t expect me to do anything amazing and shit”

 

“Nonsense! You’re already so good at everything else, this will be nothing!”

 

——

 

Rantaro went on for an hour. They had photographs all over the bed and explained each one. The more they spoke, the more excited they were. Their emerald eyes gleaming with delight and the smile brighter than any Star was not leaving anytime soon.

 

Kirumi always enjoyed listening to their travels, she could listen to them all day and never grow bored of them. She remained silent, gazing at them and the photographs presented.  
Mainly at Rantaro.

 

Her focus was wavering halfway through. Rantaro returned from the trip to Italy today and Kirumi did not get any sleep the day before. The two messaged one another while the Adventurer was away and said that there was a bad storm before the plane flew. Kirumi was worried the whole night because right after, she never received another message.

 

She overworked herself to try and avoid the thought of Rantaro being in danger. It’s normal for her to work with lack of sleep, but that _and_ being worried for Rantaro was too much for her to handle.

 

When they returned, it was after dinnertime and greeted the maid in her room. She gave them the tightest hug and almost started crying.

 

_I care about Rantaro way too much…_

 

“Kiwi?”

“H-Huh?!”

“You were nodding off there, was I boring you?”

 

“N-No! Not at all! I love this, everything you’re showing me. You know I always wished to go to Italy one day...I’m just…”

 

Rantaro scooted closer to her and gave Kirumi a small pat on the shoulder.

 

“You’ve been working a lot today, haven’t you?” Their eyes darkened, “When you work even more than usual, it means you’re stressed or worried about something. What's on your mind?”

 

“I...I was worried about you when you said there was a storm. I assumed that you got stuck and something h-happened to the plane. You didn’t message me back and I instantly went to the worst case scenario”

 

Rantaro’s eyebrows lowered slightly.

 

“I didn’t sleep last night. Then yes...I did a lot of work today, more than usual. I needed to keep myself busy, not worry so much…”

 

“I’m sorry I did that to you. I wanted to message you that I’m okay, but I couldn’t. It’s all okay now, I’m here and won’t leave again for a bit”

They nuzzled her cheek playfully. It made her heart flutter from the physical display of affection.

 

It felt so nice, why?! Kirumi almost felt scared.

 

“I’ll try not to scare you like that. I’m so sorry, I’ll find a way to repay you”

“There’s no need for that…”

“I want to do something…”

 

Kirumi yawned. "If that's what you...desire"

“Well, I’ll think of something. Right now you need to sleep. I will head out—“

 

“No!”

 

Before Rantaro could even place a foot on the ground, Kirumi pulled them back to the bed.

She’s never one to be so forceful, it was never in her principles to perform actions such as these unless requested. Something in her told her that they needed to stay.

 

“No need...stay here, please” She gave them a shy smile, "if you...are okay with that"

 

Rantaro chuckled.

“What if someone says something? You know how Kokichi is”

“I don’t care. I missed you so much...I know I am too fatigued to listen to your stories but can you stay for the night?”

 

“How can I say no to you, Kiwi?” Their voice was as soft and warm as clean blankets. They wrapped their arms around her and hummed lightly.

 

“Go to sleep, I won’t leave”

“Thank you…”

 

_The last thing I needed was to develop a crush on Rantaro._

 

——

 

A gorgeous black cat.

To many, they would run away from the sight of it. “Bad Luck!” They would shout and avoid their gaze.

The cat was female, thick fur with green eyes similar to Holly leaves. She was sitting on the fountain in Hope’s Peak, grooming her fur and whiskers quivering.

 

“Should I pet her…?” Peko asked. This wasn’t the first time the cat ventured to this part of the school.

 

Sonia scoffed. “Peko! I’m sure that cat will love you!”

 

“All animals are afraid of me, Sonia. If I try to pet Hollyleaf, she will get scared and run away.”

 

Hollyleaf was the cat’s name. Peko and a student from a class below her named the cat. The two named several cats around the school with similar sounding names, such as Fernsong and Alderheart.

Sonia joined them and named a couple, one being Mothwing.

 

“I feel like Hollyleaf will like you. She has a gaze similar to yours, cold but caring. She also seems like...that she wants to try and befriend you but afraid”

 

“How So?”

 

“I see her a lot, walking around and then she would stare at you...like that”

The princess nudged Peko to look over at the fountain again. The black cat was standing tall, ears perked up and bold green eyes staring dead straight at ruby eyes.

 

Sonia swallowed air. Was she right? If the cat ends up running away from her, she would feel devastated with Peko.

 

_I’m sure one of them realise how wonderful she is...as much as I do maybe._

 

Peko was so lovely. From her appearance to how she handles a sword, Sonia adored it. She was glad that the two of them were able to grow closer together throughout the semester, but she wanted more…

 

_I’m sure if I wanted that, it wouldn’t happen._

 

Peko finally headed over to Hollyleaf.

 

_Yes!_

 

She was hesitant but made a clear direction. The cat did not move her position and kept staring, ear flicking a couple of times. Sonia was not an expert with animals like Gundam, although she can tell that the cat didn’t seem scared of Peko in the slightest.

 

Hollyleaf actually stood up and padded closer to Peko.

Her pink nose moved forward to sniff her. Peko held out her hand as if she had something in her grasp (which happened before. At times Peko, Ryouma, and, Shuichi would try and feed the cat some treats).

 

“Nyaaa” the black cat happily nuzzled the swordswoman’s band. Peko’s frown became a smile in a blink of an eye.

 

The prettiest smile Sonia has seen in a long time.

"S-She likes me!" her voice was quiet, glancing over at Sonia with a brighter smile.

 

Peko was finally able to pet a soft animal!

 

 _She’s so amazing...isn’t she?_ She thought to herself. How Sonia desired to have someone like her to be in her kingdom.

Or a better way to put it, a knight in shining armour, a princess by her side…

 

A girlfriend.

 

Peko wouldn’t. She’s devoted to her young master Fuyuhiko and probably doesn’t play for the other team either. It pains her to think such thoughts, she liked Peko so much…

 

Then she saw the look on the swordswoman's face as she kept petting the cat.

 

_As long as she is happy...then I am happy for her, no matter what._

 

——

 

Pacing back and forth.

Muttering “What ifs” constantly.

Fiddling with her frilly attire.

Biting her lip.

 

Even the Ultimate Idol gets nervous.

Mukuro sat down backstage with Sayaka. She was having bad stage fright before her concert, worse than usual. There was someone she admired that was going to be there, causing her anxiety to grow madly.

 

“Sayaka…”

“I shouldn’t go! I should cancel it right now! I’m sure they’re going to think I’m a joke!”

“Sayaka!” Mukuro stood up from her chair.

 

“A-Ah! Sorry! I know I’m never like this but...it’s just…”

She gripped onto her dress tighter.

 

“Will I make a good impression?”

Sayaka has a solemn look on her face while staring back at Mukuro, whose grey eyes expressed mixed emotions. It was hard to get a good read on them, which made her feel worse.

 

“I don’t do what you do…” The soldier began, “But I have faith in you. All of your friends and family will be there cheering you on. So many people love seeing you perform...and I’m excited to see you for the first time live”

 

“Really?” That brought a nice feeling in Sayaka’s chest. The one thing she loved doing was making others happy and smile because of her talent. The fact that she’s going to do that for someone like Mukuro?

 

She’s so delighted. If only it was just her in the audience.

 

“Thanks, Mukuro. I’m going to make sure that the concert is extra special, just for you!”

 

_Because you were the person I was nervous about._

 

“Can you come backstage after? If that’s okay with you…”

 

Mukuro chuckled at her rather shyly.

“Am I allowed to?”

“Of course! Miu, Mahiru, and Tenko will be coming backstage for Kaede, Hiyoko, and Himiko. I’m sure Ibuki has a visitor. You’ll be fine, trust me, I’ll let them know”

 

“Okay…” her freckled cheeks beamed a light of pink, “Good luck, Sayaka. I can’t wait to see your show...I-I should go before it starts”

 

_If only you could stay._

 

“Ah! Okay!! Bye bye, Mukuro!”

 

——

 

“H-How did I trip in the g-game?! Ah...I’m so sorry!!”

“It’s fine, sometimes your person can get bad luck. It happens to me before…”

 

Chiaki and Mikan were up way too late right now, about 3 in the morning, playing Animal Crossing. Mikan recently woke up from a bad dream and Chiaki offered to have her come to the dorm for a bit. They picked up their 3DS’s and decided to play together.

 

The two were in Chiaki’s town, a perfect town with paths of flowers and a large house paid in full. The nurse was amazed at how much effort they made in this little game, that’s the Ultimate Gamer for you.

 

“M-Maybe I should...t-try to buy something?! Where do I go…this game is so n-new to me and I’m sorry…”

 

“Up, close to the train station. There are lots of shops, all of them are open right now”

“O-Okay! Maybe I’ll buy some clothes…”

 

Mikan just made her saved file, so in her town was at “Level 1” and currently living in a tent. Chiaki offered her lots of money that she can go spend on whatever, then some for the house.

 

 _I should get her something too…_ they thought. Maybe there are some cute clothes that the nurse would like. If only they could do this “in real life” for Mikan.

 

“T-There’s nice furniture here!! O-Oh, there’s more u-upstairs?!” Mikan was very excited about the store she was in.

 

“I-I brought you a-a bed. It was a b-bed that’s blue with b-birds on it...I-I hope you like it!!”

“That’s my favourite furniture, thank you…” they smiled at her, face covering most of the screen. The nurse laughed lightly and kept playing.

 

“T-This is such a nice game. Y-You’re so sweet, C-Chiaki, t-thank you!”

“It’s not a problem...I guess”

“I-I can see w-why Hajime r-really likes you...a-are you two together?”

 

“Oh...Oh no,” they shook their head. It was a common mistake from everyone. The two were together a lot, but the thought of them being in a romantic relationship was never on the table.

 

There were two reasons why.

 

“Hajime is in a relationship with Nagito” they explained, “And...well I was never attracted to boys. I’m a lesbian”

 

“O-Oh! OH!” She jumped up, shaky hands clutching onto the pink 3DS.

“I-I’m Sorry!! I didn’t k-know!! I’m so dumb…”

 

“No no!” Chiaki shook their head, “I never told anyone besides Hajime and Nagito! It’s fine! I’m not upset…”

“You...never told anyone else? Why?”

 

They shrugged lightly.

“I was afraid to…”

 

“Oh...well I-I hope you’re able to one day! I-I consider myself Pansexual if that makes you feel better. I-I never told anyone…”

 

_Does this mean I do have a chance with her? No, let me not think that...I wouldn’t be good with dating._

 

“I’m glad you told me. I promise I will not tell anyone either. Want to keep playing? We can go to the island and play fun games there”

 

_I will consider asking her later...not now._

 

Mikan nodded excitedly. “Yes, please! Thank you so much, Chiaki!”

 


End file.
